undercover stars
by kaggieyashieluver
Summary: the sequel to high school pop stars.
1. dirty fights

**INUYASHA POV**

It has been six months since Kyo had brought Tachi on tour. They were a big hit. Her record company signed Daomi Si and I. He plays lead guitar. My brother Sesshomaru is our manger. Everything has been going great between me and Kagome. All the tabloids noticed that Kyo and Tachi were out in public together and named us the hottest couple of the year. After us were Sancai and Daomi Si. Kyo fourth album hit number 1 and Tachi's first album was second. That was three months ago. All of us were in the studio working on our albums.

I looked over at the clock and it said 3:00. Shit, I was late I told them I would be there by 3:00. I rushed to my car and 20 min later I was there with everyone else. Kyo ran out of her trailer to my car. It was the day to shoot her new video D_irrty_. As I jumped out the car I noticed Daomi Si's car was there as well.

"Where have you been? You yelled at me for two days not to start the video shoot because you aren't going to be in, then you show up late." Kyo screamed as soon as she saw me.

"Sorry Hun I got caught up." I said as I bent down and gave her a kiss. I looked at her in her short mini skirt and a bathing suit top and a shirt over it. She looked so hot.

Sancai and Daomi Si came out of her trailer and walked up to us. Sancai had the same attire on. I could tell that Daomi got hit several times; by the way his face had hand prints on it.

"KYO AND SANCAI TO THE SET PLEASE!!" The director shouted. They left Daomi Si and me by ourselves while they started so we decided to leave and go and get something to eat. We came back 2 hours later. It was the last shot of the day. Kyo was dancing with Naraku; he was the most wanted male model right now. I just stared as she started to sing the song.

_Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Uh let me loose  
Oh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
Comin through  
Paid my dues  
I'm in the mood  
Me and the girls come to shake the room_

Kyo was getting hott and heavy with Naraku. They were grinding really hard and squeezing each other.

_It's explosive, speakers are thumping  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashing  
No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
Bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

_I was getting very angry. I wanted to beat the living daylight out of that guy for touching my woman._

_Ah, heat is up  
Ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's packed  
Front to back  
Move your ass  
I like that_

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
Still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hard rocking, everyone's talking_

I glared at him the whole time. He looked at me with a smirk. He could tell he was pissing me off.

_Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_What to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

Daomi Si put his hand on me shoulder try to show me that it was okay. But it wasn't. Usually I wouldn't think twice about another man and Kyo, but for some reason I didn't trust this Naraku.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

"THAT'S A RAP!!" The director shouted.

I ran right up to Kyo and Naraku. They were in a conversation. She didn't even know I was standing there.

"You are a great dancer, for a model. no offence Naraku." Kyo said shyly.

"None taken, actually I get that a lot." he said. "Kyo I loved working with you." Naraku then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

that was my cue to jump in. I quickly snatched her hand away from that piece of shit. I was just about to give him a tongue lashing when Kyo addressed my presence.

"What a nice person, that Naraku guy." Kyo whispered.

"Why don't you ask him to take you home then?" I spat.

"What are you talking about, stupid? don't tell me you are mad over something so small." Kyo asked.

"Yes I am, you and him practically were having sex while dancing." I said.

she just walked off to Sancai saying about jealous boyfriend. I couldn't believe she just thinks that was alright. I need to get an outlet right now so I drove to the studio to vent.


	2. when did your heart go missing?

it had been 3 weeks since kyo and tachi had a fight. some how a got pictures of them fighting and it was all the news. people have been asking them and saying there trouble in pardise. they were making it worse. with every new saying came another fight between inuyasha and kagome. inuyasha couldnt take it.

are you sure you want to do this? miroku asked.

yes i need to. she thinks that nothing was wrong with what she did. well i wont stand by no more. he said.

okay man let go then. miroku said.

they got dress in thier tachi and daomi si outfits and left to the radio stations. inuyasha written a song about him and kagome situation. eh thougt it was time to show her how he felt, and that she was wrong.

* * *

kagome turn on the radio. sango exclaimed. 

she turned it to her favortie station. ken said that his guest for today is tachi and daomi si. they had went without her and sancai, they were shocked. they turned it upo and listen closley.

so tell me who is this song about?ken asked.

well its to kyo. tachi explained.

oooooooo, so you guys are haveing problems? ken asked.

well, the song will explain everything. tachi said.

well here you have it people. tachi's new single where did youre heart go. he screamed

_Love don't come so easily  
This doesn't have to end in tragedy  
I have you and you have me  
We're one and a million  
Why can't you see?_

I'm waitin', waitin' for nothin'  
You're leavin', leavin' me hangin'

When did your heart go missin'  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missin'

Yeah

I meant every word I said  
I never was lyin' when we talked in bed  
I'm retracin' every step in my head  
What did I miss back then  
I was so, so misled

I'm waitin', waitin' for nothin'  
You're leavin', leaving me hangin'

When did your heart go missin'  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess

When did you heart go missin'  
I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had  
It's so wrong

I'm waitin', waitin' for nothin'  
You're leavin', leavin' me hangin'

When did your heart go missin'

I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess

When did your heart go missin'  
Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Buy a house, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it  
I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone  
I'm gonna call the police  
Call the investigator, the heart investigtor

kagom began to shake. so many things ran trew her mind.

yea her and inuyasha were fight, but she still loved him.

kagome began to cry and she grabbed the phone and dialed the radio station. she settled down as the phone began to ring.

okay callers, give me a shout out and tell me what you think. wait we have kyo on the line. kyo what do you have to say. ken asked.

tachi, what the fuck is this? what are you saying to me? this is crap and so are you! kyo screamed. sango adn daomi si just looked in awe. they couldnt belive inuyasha and kyo are about to start to argue on public radio.

kyo fuck you. it was simply a song that just says i wanted to stop fightin but if you want to take it that way then it over. tachi said. he couldnt belive he said that, he loved here.

fine! you can get your shit from daomi si tonight. i will send sancai over later. you better hope i dont light it on fire befor you get it. kyo said hanging up in his face.

tachi tried to stop her so he can apologise but she hung up to fast. he look over to daomi si and he didnt even look him in the eye. he knew he had screwed up babdly.

kagome went home a trew all her stuff against the walls. evry picture and teddy bear kagome has gotten from inuyasha she ripped up. she went to his drawer and start pulling out his clothes and ripping them up. it felt so good to her.

kagome stop this, theres a better way. sango said trying to restrain her friend. kagome faught back hard. she finally got free and fell ontop of her piano. the sound of the keys stopped her instantly. she looked at sango and apologised. sango just handed her a book and walked out the room with a smile. they both knew it was going to be a long night of tears and music. sango walked right back into her friends room with icecream and tissue.

* * *

**oooooooooooooooo cliffy plz dont kill me. i will update as soon as i get 3 reviews!!!!!!**

**i dotn own when did your heart go missing or inuyasha!**


End file.
